February 2010
The February 2010 update is the fourth update in 1999: Creepypasta. Text Good news guys, I talked to my dad’s friend and he disclosed a lot of information for me. First I asked if the police had any information on the man who ran Caledon Local 21, he replied that they have only had the same leads for years and never found a suspect. However, the Peel regional police do have some of the tapes found in the house Caledon Local 21 was broadcasted from, he took me over so I could watch a few. I guess I haven’t said much about him yet, my dad’s friend’s name is Mitchell Wilson, a pretty nice guy, he seems to understand my thirst for knowledge on what happened during the late 90s in that house. He feels it was wrong that my dad went so long without telling me much. He took me to the Davis road police station (if you don’t know, it’s the largest station in Caledon, and one of the largest within the Peel region itself). Each of the main stations around Peel have some of the tapes. I was able to watch all of the footage that the Davis road station has. Unfortunately, I wasn’t allowed to take any tapes home for obvious reasons. Paint with the Soul – Episode 10, “Garbage Thrown Away”: Paint with the Soul was one of the shows that iamrealife and sigy92 discussed on neoseeker. I told the police about this and they informed me that 12 episodes of the show were made and broadcasted between December 5, 1997′ and ‘January 8, 1998.’ Exactly as iamrealife and sigy92 described, the episode opened with the cameraman wandering around in a forest. It appeared to be during the evening as it seemed the sun was setting. The cameraman walked along a path until he got to an area where there was a lot of garbage lying in the leaves. The camera looked around at the various wrappers, bottles, bags, and boxes, making sure each item got a few seconds of screen time. The camera then focused on a single area before the man spoke. I recall he spoke in a very timid quiet voice, and I swear I’ve heard it somewhere else before, like on another Caledon Local 21 show. I could barely hear what he was saying, but he mainly talked about how humans are garbage, or something that had to do with saving ourselves by cleaning up the garbage (us). It actually sounded really stupid, but still a feeling of dread came over me, I mean that forest was possibly where those bodies were found, right? Mr. Bear’s Cellar – Episode 25: When the police administrator brought this tape in, I actually said “Ohhh, shit,” and chuckled a bit out loud. Of course, I got stares from the staff, but Wilson explained to them about my little experience with Mr. Bear and how I still kept the letter he sent me. Like the previous episodes, this one included a guy wearing a bear mascot costume. The episode began with Mr. Bear waddling over to his cellar door with a bottle of orange juice in his paws. On the ground were sixteen shot glasses as well as a small bottle that contained an unknown liquid. Mr. Bear poured an equal amount of orange juice into each glass before opening the smaller bottle and depositing one drop into the glasses. Mr. Bear then went off-camera, there were some minor sounds such as shuffling, and then Mr. Bear emerged from behind the camera’s location. Following him were 16 children. Some looked as young as four, while others looked like they were practically teenagers. As the children entered, the administrator commented that this is the only episode that showed all 16 victims. The kids all looked rather content except for this one who had visible bruises on his face, and unlike the other kids, he had a more fearful expression. He also looked about 11-12, which caused me to recognize him. He was the kid who had asked about his sister and subsequently met an unknown fate at the end of episode 23, that one episode I watched during July 1999. When I told the administrator this, he confirmed it was the same kid. He was also featured in episode 24, an episode that only aired once at 3:00 in July 1999 (the police have still not found the tape). Mr. Bear then broke into song, singing about citrus fruits and how good vitamin C was for you (I could barely hear the lyrics as they were muffled by the bear mask). The kids all drink their juice (the one from episode 23 doing it rather reluctantly), and the episode ended. After viewing the tapes in possession of the Davis Road police station, I’m satisfied but only temporarily. I still want to know the full story. The police just keep giving me the same crap about the creator of Caledon Local 21 being a fetishist pedophile as well as an apparent cultist. I will sign off for now, get into university first, and get information later. Hopefully, I will get back to this blog as soon as possible. Category:Updates